


Crazy Weekend

by CrazyPhanLady



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Amazingphil - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPhanLady/pseuds/CrazyPhanLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes for the both of them on this one weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes. Enjoy my first ever fanfiction!

The streets were quiet. Everyone was sleeping, but Dan decided to go for a walk, even though it was midnight. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea, but who cares? Everything could happen – he could get raped, he could get hit by a car and die - but truth to be said he didn’t care anymore. He wasn’t suicidal, no, he just didn’t care. He didn’t want to die, but he didn’t want to live either.

 

He liked the night streets. It was quiet, and he could just walk around and think. It was calming and helped with stress.

 

Dan walked quietly in his black clothes looking down on the wet asphalt. He felt something buzzing in his coat and took a phone out of the pocket. ’’Where are you, why aren’t you at home? xx Mom’’

 

_Why does she always put the kisses in texts? I am 18 years old for God sake._

 

Dan wrote a quick text to his mom saying ’’I just went to friend’s, I don’t know when I’ll be back.’’ He didn’t want his mom to worry, so he lied. He always lies to everyone, and he is starting to believe his own lies.

 

He put his phone back into the pocket and continued walking a bit faster. He didn’t know where he was heading, he just walked.

 

After a while his phone buzzed again, this time it was just some Twitter notification. Dan sighed heavily and suddenly hit something. Or someone.

 

Just for a second all went black. Dan almost fell but someone’s hands saved him from the wet asphalt. ’’Oh my god, I am so sorry!’’ He heard a male’s voice. ’’I was just walking and going through Tumblr and I didn’t see you. I’m really sorry. Honestly’’

Dan pulled out from the stranger's hands. ’’Yeah it’s alright. It’s not your fault, I wasn’t looking where I was walking either’’ He said laughing a bit. The boy was looking at Dan with worry in his deep blue eyes.

 

_You could go swimming in those eyes._

 

He was beautiful. He had black hair, kind of like Dan’s but swiped on the other side. He was a little shorter than Dan, but not much and had a beautiful voice. Don’t even get started with the eyes. The boy was literally perfect.

 

’’Are you okay?’’ The boy asked and Dan nodded, because he couldn’t get a word out of his mouth. ’’My name is Phil, by the way’’ He said smiling at Dan.

 

\------

 

Last night was perfect. Dan had never felt more right with someone. He and Phil had walked together and laughed at their bad jokes. Dan was really truly having fun for the first time in a very long time. Was it all just a dream? The only thing that proved last night to be real was the fact that Dan woke up in Phil's apartment. The ’’I’m at friend’s house’’ wasn’t a lie after all. But why would Phil be Dan's friend? Didn’t he see what a loser Dan was? Maybe it was too dark for Phil to see…

 

Dan opened heavily his eyes and looked around – he was in a bed, in Phil’s bedroom. Phil must have slept on the sofa. Why was he being so nice to Dan?

 

 

’’Please, do not tell you slept on the sofa because of me’’ Dan said walking in the kitchen. ’’Well, good morning to you too’’ he said with an amused look. ’’And yes, I slept on the sofa’’ Phil admitted. ’’But you looked so tired and I wanted you to sleep well.’’ Dan sighed. ’’I could’ve slept on the sofa, I am the guest here anyway’’

 

Dan really was tired last night, because he fell asleep on Phil’s bed, when he was supposed to wait for Phil, who wanted to just take a quick shower.

 

’’You want some cereal?’’ Phil asked when Dan sat on the opposite side of the table, where was an empty bowl, a glass and a spoon. ’’Yeah, I'm so hungry’’ Dan said and poured some milk and cereal into the bowl.

 

They both were quiet for a while but then Phil said: ’’You look cute when you sleep’’. It made Dan blush. ’’Don’t I look cute all time?’’ he said smiling at Phil. ’’Yes, so cute that I almost have a heart attack every time a look at you’’ Phil admitted and Dan saw him blushing a bit.

 

 _Did Phil really just call me cute?_ Dan though smiling, and questioning his heterosexuality.

 

Dan had always assumed that he was straight, but he had for a while thought about other possibilities. What if he is gay or bi? After being with Phil, it certainly is possible. The thought of dating a boy didn’t sound like a bad thing for him, but what would his family say? They are not very welcoming when it comes to falling in love with the same sex.

 

’’Dan? Are you here?’’ Phil called for Dan waving his hands in front of Dan’s face. ’’Oh yeah, sorry. I just started thinking about stuff’’ Dan said nerviously. ’’What were you thinking about?’’ Phil asked when he was putting cereal and milk into a cupboard. ’’Um, just... stuff’’ Dan said quietly. _Should I say? What if Phil is homophobic or something?_

’’I was actually thinking about sexualities’’ he admitted. Phil turned to Dan and said ’’Are you questioning your sexuality, or were you just thinking?’’ he asked like it was just a normal conversation. For Dan it certainly wasn’t. In Dan’s family they never talked about it, everyone just assumed that Dan was straight. ’’I am questioning. Or I mean, for like almost my whole life I thought I was straight. But now for a while I have thought that maybe I am like bi or something?’’ Dan looked down at his hands. ’’Well that’s understandable. At your age I wasn’t sure either’’ Phil’s words calmed Dan a bit, Phil doesn’t think Dan is weird. (Yet) ’’Are you – um’’ Dan started but was interrupted by Phil ’’I’m bi, if that’s what you’re asking’’. ’’Yeah’’ After that their conversation took a turn and they started talking about their favourite anime, music and all the usual. _How was it so easy to talk to Phil without any awkwardness involving?_


End file.
